


【KKH】银金湾壹号·绘图篇

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 不负责任的开坑系列之房地产开发商甲方K*室内装潢包工头T





	【KKH】银金湾壹号·绘图篇

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·——·—·—·—·—·—·——·—

划掉to do list上的所有项目，已经是深夜0时了，新建成的高层住宅楼内此刻或许只有堂本刚一个人。看到房间角落还堆放着徒弟没改完的图纸，又想起她们每天早上的熊猫眼，便再次打开了自己的绘图工具。

喀嚓一声，安静的空气被扭动，门开了。

“剛桑还在工作吗？”

熟悉的声音让堂本刚意外又安心，来的人正是他的甲方爸爸，堂本光一。

“不知道您喝什么，我买了奶茶和咖啡。”

“奶茶就好！”

原本疲惫的眼里突然放光，堂本光一也一副很满意的样子笑了起来。

“光一先生怎么这么晚还来样板房？”

堂本光一站在桌子对面，脱掉了西装外套，解开衬衣领口的扣子，挽起袖口，却一直低头将目光锁定在一张图纸上观察。那是房间整体布局规划图，在细节方面两人产生过许多相左的意见。即使都有让步和妥协，他还是无意识地牙尖稍稍用力咬起吸管，试图掩饰内心的局促不安。

“我刚刚处理完工作，路过看到这里的灯还亮着，就来看看。”

视线集中在图纸上，话也说得有些心不在焉，这让堂本刚更紧张了。

“昨天有提到过的方案之一，这面非承重墙可以拆掉，再设计扩大空间利用率对吗？”堂本光一指着一条实线问他。

“有的，那套方案在这里——”

堂本刚从自己的手下抽出一张图纸准备递过去时，对方便迈着两条长腿三步作一步走了过来。

距离很近，手臂几乎挨在一起，他可以闻到甲方爸爸身上淡淡的古龙香水。堂本刚暴露在空气里的大片肌肤像突然被火星燎起一样，感到灼热。

堂本光一拿起图纸，退到堂本刚身后两步的地方，视线却缓缓从图纸上的直线里脱离，转向那人手臂的曲线。

喉头一紧，低沉的声音发涩，在凌晨安静的装修房内响起。

“我先看看。”

“那我…先把其他图纸补完整……”

视线随着堂本刚弯腰低头的动作下移，宽大的背心将他身侧最白皙滑嫩的肌肤全部暴露出来。堂本光一想起无数次坐在堂本刚对面，听他讲解方案的时候，目光总会被那人隆起的胸脯牵走，害得他每次散会后还要再重新看一次方案。

完全不分场合的清纯与无辜是摧毁堂本光一忍耐力的最后一根稻草，强忍着的欲望被撕破外衣，伸手按住堂本刚向下凹陷的腰身，在他逃走前搂进了怀里。

“光一先生——唔……”

想要挣脱突如其来的束缚的躲避，和肩部响亮的一吻同时出声。背后的窗口吹来凉风习习，堂本刚借着寒意发抖。

“剛桑…不会冷吗？”

说着便伸手将窗户关得严丝合缝，似乎一点也不想让这个人身上的香甜从这个房间里溢出半分。

感受到怀里的人被突然的戏弄软了身子，堂本光一更大胆的将整个身体贴上堂本刚的后背，向前压去。

紧张的堂本刚被突如其来的疼爱性的吻弄乱了阵脚，强势霸道的怀抱让他不知道往哪里逃，左边是堂本光一从腋下伸过来扶着桌子的掌心，右边是从背后绕来前边，死死圈在自己腰上的手臂。他红着脸不知道看哪里，堂本光一的脸颊贴着耳朵顺势搭在了肩上，呼出的热气吹动脸蛋侧边细细绒绒的胡子，他不自主地哼出声，甩甩脑袋，觉得有点痒。

“剛桑…兴奋起来了……”

堂本光一的手掌顺着宽大的工装裤游进去，隔着内裤在堂本刚的下身重重地揉了一把，他的身子瞬间软掉，支撑不住得向前倒去趴在桌子上，背后那具火热的躯干紧随其后，依旧贴着堂本刚的耳畔喘息。

凑近了这颗白团子，堂本光一好像闻到了那杯奶茶的香腻，看着逐渐揪在一起的眉头他又作恶似的向耳边吹气，并在堂本刚转头前含住了柔软的耳垂，他哆嗦着呻吟出声。

手上继续替他抚慰着已经硬起的性器，堂本刚浑圆的臀部难耐地扭动，碰到堂本光一身下的鼓起的一包时又立刻收住了动作。

内裤已经被流出的前液打湿一大片，而堂本光一的手还是温柔地上下撸动，性器被被压抑着没法痛快地释出，堂本刚的哭腔也变得软糯委屈。

“唔…光一先生……嗯~……”

“舒服吗？”

铃口被轻轻捏开，更多的前液涌出来，堂本刚将额头抵在桌面上蹭，汗水滴在图纸上，铅笔的印记也被抹花。他的腿已经站不住了，全靠堂本光一搂着腰，身子挂在他精壮的手臂上，电流从隔着衣物接触在一起的臀部向全身蔓延。

他扭腰向前躲闪，“唔…轻一点……”

快感如同一层层浪花淘尽虚弱的身体，不温不火的动作让他像温水里的青蛙。已无暇顾及图纸有没有没被弄乱，他现在只想要堂本光一给个痛快。

有着多年健身经验的人生成功者将他锁在身体与桌板之间，左手虎口圈住淋漓的性器头部，右手在图纸上指指点点……

“剛桑……上次说的这里要装分隔帘的轨道，图纸上怎么没有补充标注啊…  
“还有玄关的鞋柜，记得要把全封闭的柜门换成百叶式的…”  
“做隔断的门帘的布料定好了吗？”  
“……

“唔…不行了……”

身体不行了，大脑也不行了。

“嗯？”

抽泣的哭腔楚楚动人，在堂本刚看不见的脑后，堂本光一露出得逞的笑容，眼神燃起火苗，手上的动作加速又加重。勃发的欲望被裹在内裤里，黏腻的浊液从铃口一股股涌出，流了一大片。可堂本光一没有放过他，继续撸动着茎身。射精的快感像豆大的雨砸下来洗礼身体，堂本刚失声大叫着哭喊出来，身体颤抖着不住地痉挛。

堂本光一直起身体褪掉堂本刚的工装裤和内裤，长长的黑色背心让那人白皙的臀部更显诱惑。他解开西装裤的皮带，拉下拉链，一边欣赏着白白嫩嫩的包工头趴在桌子上颤抖的身体，他长着嘴大喘气，左肩带滑下来露出了足够狡猾的痣，脸蛋上的汗已经把那幅图纸晕皱了。

他想象着剛胸部的轮廓，舌尖舔舐上肩膀那颗圆圆的黑点，用手掌盖住那团软肉。手指被夹在了桌面和堂本刚的身体之间，有些难以施展。在会阴和囊袋处轻轻揉搓舒缓快感的另一只手用力，将堂本刚捞起来，把他的上半身更多得放在桌面上。

堂本刚觉得自己的身体宛如被架在火焰上炙烤，神志的水潭仿佛被蒸干变得枯竭，他浑浑噩噩地呻吟，觉得光一的手心像烙铁滚烫，心脏要被煮熟了。

“剛桑…是欧派星人吗……”

手掌揉捏着软肉，像捧起一髻面团那样托在手里摇晃。堂本光一也知道是因为夏天太热干活太累，包工头才会这么穿，但每次看到他都无法不在意。剛的胸部不像普通男性的方块状胸肌，但也不是充满母性的那种，那处自顾自地隆起一个微妙的弧度，粉红的小点藏在衣物之下，胸膛中间形成一道乳沟。触感也如同他料想的那样，温热如年糕般软糯。

“光一先生…才是……”

居然还有余裕和他顶嘴。

安抚对方性器的手从会阴抚摸向茎身，抓着他胸部的那只使劲揉搓。一股强烈的释放感被从灵魂的湖底捞起，堂本刚哭吟着，稀薄的液体再次喷薄而出，射在图纸上，堂本光一湿漉漉的手指来到了身后……

简单粗暴地向尾椎淋上冰凉的润滑液，手指就立刻在穴口周围按摩游走。一根滑进了很深的地方，敏感的肠肉一缩一缩吮吸着手指，堂本光一顺势探入第二根。

皮肤上的汗珠在暖黄色光下闪着，他将自己的欲望挤入剛的腿根摩擦，强烈的刺激让身下的人再次哭喘着，小口断断续续流下液体。

堂本刚觉得自己已经被榨干了，可堂本光一还没带他进入正题。

“不行了…我…没有了……”

身体有一种强烈的空虚感，释放出太多后的落空感。

“宝贝…我还有呢……”

身体被死死圈住，堂本光一长翘的性器推开柔软的壁肉，一直向深处出埋入。前戏已经弄得堂本刚难以自持，进入时他已无力挣扎反抗，只能乖乖顺应对方硕大的分身前来开拓。

空虚的身体被一点点填满，像虚松的土壤被一点点夯实那样安心踏实。勃发的性器与肠壁摩擦，酥麻的感觉如毒虫蚀骨，他舒服得只能喘气呻吟。

光一侧过头来和他接吻，带着浓烈的占有欲，别扭的姿势让剛舒缓快感的喘息也变得扭曲，感觉自己快要窒息前才被放开了唇肉。深处被一下一下地撞击，有力的腰杆不断挺动，像永远都不会停下来一样。他连续大叫着，又有几滴汗落在图纸上，将直线变成一团灰色的乌云。

“哭是你觉得很舒服的意思吗？”

堂本光一好像得不到满意的答案就不罢休一样，问着堂本刚一边加快动作。连续的呜咽里，奶奶的团子艰难地回应着，只能从嗓子眼里挤出一连串破碎的“嗯…”

健身人士远超常人的体能让堂本刚觉得自己已经被撕碎了，架空的下半身酸软无力。他的身体才放松一刻，就被衣冠禽兽又箍在了怀里。

“光一先生…呜呜呜呜…呜呜……不要了…”

他什么都没有了。

甲方爸爸像是难得同意了他的要求一样，一言不发地将他打横抱起来，放在靠背椅里，几乎虚弱的身体陷下去，大眼睛噙满泪水看着堂本光一。

但他的意识在看到堂本光一动作的下一秒又变得绝望黑暗。

那个人正在调整用来绘图的工作台的高度和倾斜角度。

“还…还要…做吗……”

他怯怯地问，内心强烈地盼望这个人有点良心。

而堂本光一毫不避讳得向他指指胯下坚挺的小兄弟，委屈地抿起了嘴。

“这一次我轻轻的，好吗？”

高高在上的总裁大人像小动物一样，蹲下身子趴在膝上，牵着自己的手贴上那张俊秀的脸庞，又拉近了嘴边啄吻手指。再次抬头看向自己时，眼里闪着比星河还动人的光。

鬼使神差就点了头，沙哑的嗓子呜咽出“嗯”的声音后，甲方的眼角游来一条可爱的小鱼。

被抱起来放在了桌面上，倾斜的角度让堂本刚的身子不断下滑，浑圆的臀部被抬起，已经被彻底开拓过的穴口很快就适应了对方的粗大。

借着重力他的身体不断将光一吞得更深，下滑的不安使他不自觉就夹紧了光一的腰身，连带着身后也无规律地收缩起来。

由于深入的不安和身体无法安稳坐好的恐惧，堂本刚整个人向他怀里扑来，比刚才还要热烈。主动的样子给他两人已经相爱多年的错觉，随着越发深入的撞击，剛搂着他脖子的手臂也越攀越紧。

“再快一点…可以吗…”

对方表现出的强烈的依赖行为，其实很难让堂本光一继续表现得像个绅士，礼貌地顾及对方感受。

回答他的当然是无力的摇头。

堂本光一抵进深处，耐心地细致地研磨画圈，剛的喉咙里挤出撩人的呜咽。

“喜欢——”

突然落在耳畔的告白向一颗爆炸的气球，堂本刚的呻吟声一滞，手臂缠上堂本光一，动情的呜咽着钻进他怀里，屁股几乎要离开桌面了。

“喜欢剛君——”

堂本光一的告白比小学生还要简略，他看着堂本刚汗湿的脸颊，发出一声满足的喘息，热气喷洒在小圆脸上，剛整个人都醉红了。

“最喜欢！”

堂本刚哭着将脸埋进他厚实的肩膀，张开腿接纳逐渐变快的顶弄。甜美的叫声一下比一下高昂婉转，他扬起脖颈，夹紧双腿，腰身向前拱着，纤细的脚趾因为猛烈的发泄感而蜷缩起来，性器笔直地贴在堂本光一块状分明的腹肌上，射出他以为已经没有了的稀薄液体。

与此同时，紧缩的甬道夹着堂本光一的分身，他全身的肌肉紧绷，托着剛绵软的臀部将他拉向自己，整根没入，抵着最深处的软肉射了进去。

高潮的余韵让剛的身体在光一怀里剧烈颤抖，健壮的男人抱着他重重坐进靠背椅中，同样也能进入到深处的姿势使埋在体内的性器又有了抖擞精神的势头……

“不要了不要了……”

他急忙摇头摆手，堂本光一抓住他的手后再次贴在了同样汗湿的脸颊上，爱恋地亲吻他的手心。

“我喜欢你。”

“我知道了…”

剛红着脸，尽量不做出大幅度的动作，以免还在体内的家伙迅速恢复。

“明天你就不用来上班了。”

“唔……”

酸软的腰身弓起来，剛将脑袋架在光一的肩上喘气，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

堂本光一将堂本刚在座椅上安置好，拿出他一直随身携带的卷尺，测量了一下调整过的桌面高度，又用堂本刚的工具测量了桌面的倾斜角度。

随后取出了装在西装外套里的memo，打开内页第一页写着一串标题，“剛の豆知識”，写下了“羞羞最佳高度：**cm，羞羞最佳角度：**°”的字样。

前边的页面详细得记录着堂本刚各项体检项目的数值，和各项指标的正常范围。

最后抱着人回了家。

第二天

工友蛋：“诶？奇怪……有人见到我昨天放在这里的图纸了吗？怎么不见了？”

工友茄：“不会是有小偷吧！”

工友蛋：“话说，我们的工作台有这么干净整洁吗？图纸被分类就算了，连橡皮屑和铅笔的画痕都不见了。”

工友茄：“可能是昨晚工头打扫过了吧。”

工友蛋：“咦？工头怎么还没来？他居然还会迟到吗！！！”

而此刻的包工头，小脸贴着甲方爸爸的胸肌正睡得香呢。

tbc…


End file.
